Waking Up
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: A very confused 19 year old Astrid wakes up in the arms of her boyfriend, feeling the signs of a night of very passionate love-making in her sore body. A rush of memories floods her and she remembers being there with him at the age of 16! Overwhelmed by her love for him, Astrid decides to show Hiccup how much she cares... in a very sexy way. Sequel/Companion to Thor Help Her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to How To Train Your Dragon.

 _ **A/N:** This was a widely requested idea, of the older Astrid "waking up" after the younger Astrid left back to her own time. Originally, I didn't want to tangle with too much time differences and alternate universes and mumbo-jumo like that, but I decided I could do a short, sweet, and of course sexy one-shot. So here it is! It's also a little bit of relief for all the feels going on in "Thank Freyja" before it really picks up. Enjoy! Music choice for this story is "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande  & The Weeknd._

* * *

Astrid Hofferson wasn't a huge drinker, she never cared that much for the sickly sweet taste of mead... but it had the be the reason she felt like she had one hell of a hang-over when she woke that morning.

As soon as awareness woke her enough, she was overwhelmed with very painful sensory information. "Gods above..." she groaned softly, feeling incredibly disorientated and _extremely_ sore... the kind of sore one got after one Hel of a night of sex. Astrid only had sex with one person, so she assumed either he had fucked her so hard he gave her amnesia, or she was in bed with someone else who sneaked in a drug and who would soon have their entrails wrapped around their throat.

Blinking away the tears of pain from the sharp headache, she focused on where she was currently laying, or _who_ she was currently wrapped around. When she saw the little scars over the familiar slightly freckled, peach-fuzz covered chest, she relaxed. She pressed her face against his skin and breathed in deep, loving how warm and spicy his skin was in the morning.

Alright, now that she got to the conclusion that she was indeed resting against her boyfriend, and not some whackjob wannabe corpse, what in the gods' name happened to her? One moment she was playfully shoving Hiccup out of her hut so they could at least try to keep a semblance of secrecy over their relationship, and then tried to squeeze in a few hours of sleep she had left before morning dawned... and then this? What? Shifting caused sharp pain to shoot up her body, a deep pounding between her legs that was _not_ at _all_ pleasant and she gasped again.

Gods, yes, she recognized that glorious pain. She was Viking, pain was kind of like a badge of honor, sort of like scars. This pain was _very_ specific. Oh yes, she had definitely taken him in many times that night, and in different positions apparently. Whatever he had done to her had been long, hard and had lasted a quite a length of time. She only felt this way when he got especially needed and made her cum several times in a row. _Freyja_ , she was one lucky woman. If only she could remember what he did! What kind of twisted joke was that!? Wait... Freyja... why did the thought of the goddess make her feel like she was missing something..?

Hiccup must have felt her moving around over him. He blinked his eyes open blearily and looked down at her, no doubt seeing her pained expression. "Wuh..?" he said incoherently. "Astrid... you okay..?" he asked sleepily, yawning a little and jostling her a tiny bit when he went to rub his eyes with one of his hands, the other still firmly and very nicely pressed against her naked ass.

Astrid rested against him for a second more, trying not to move too much, but craned up to look at him. "Hiccup, why do I feel so... sore..?" she asked carefully. Even though the question was _very_ obvious, she still couldn't understand why she didn't remember having passionate sex with him! And that drove her insane! She liked her sex, damn it! A lot! It wasn't fair that she couldn't remember. She sighed inwardly in frustration.

Hiccup chuckled, a snarky wheezy sound that made it sound like he wasn't able to believe what she was asking and found it hilarious. "What do you mean? You know _exactly_ why you're 'so sore'. It's _your_ fault for keeping me waiting for so long, you know," he told her mirthfully.

Astrid stared in confusion. Waiting? "What?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms more securely around her, giving her the illusion that she was trapped... even though she could probably kick his ass right here in the bed. Then again, oh how she quivered at the thought of him stepping out of his shy persona and being that assertive Hiccup that she had very carefully molded out of him while growing up. "You know I don't plan on letting you out of this bed for quite a while, right? Not until I'm satisfied that you've made it up to me, for all the wait..." And there she went, quivering. Gods, she loved this man and all his dorky, unassuming, heroic, sexiness.

While the prospect of spending an indeterminate amount of time tangled in Hiccup's sheets with her sweat-slick, panting, moaning, extremely talented boyfriend was _incredibly_ enticing, she was still as flabbergasted as ever before. Probably more so now. "What?" she repeated herself, her face twisting in confusion, neck still craned up from her spot over his chest, staring blankly at him. What was he talking about? What 'wait'? What had happened. Suddenly she felt a little tingle in the back of her head and then a rush of memories flooded her mind with merciless force. The strange hum in her head made the pain and confusion the memories caused ebb away and then she felt the strange presence leave her.

Three months... three months of memory careened into her mind and Astrid felt herself gasp and nearly pass out from the amount of information and incredibly potent emotions that it flared within her. Thor! Her eyes welled with tears then, feeling all the confusion, rebellion, longing, and love of the past months make her head spin. And then it began to slow down and more recent memories made her flush. Oh, _that's_ why she was so sore. Well now, she was right, he had fucked her raw and hard, right on. So her younger self got a taste of her very passionate lover? Astrid wasn't sure whether to feel sorry or amused. Then again, this was _herself_ she was thinking of, so it just made her feel confused overall. Deciding it was too much trouble to wrap her head around, she focused on the more important aspect of these memories. She had somehow synchronized with her younger self now, and she had Freyja to thank for it, she knew that now.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked then, having noticed how quiet she got all of a sudden, more so than she had been lately.

Hearing him ask her that, when she could now remember him asking her the very same the night before, made fresh memories, tied very tightly to strong feelings, rush through her then. It was almost painful, the amount of hurt and longing she felt within her. She felt the ache in her heart, the pain in her soul, and the love she already felt for Hiccup, right before she was forced to sleep and it was taken from her, swell so strongly, compound her feelings she could already express so freely so much that it had her choking. She had suffered so much! But she was back, she was here, he was with her, and she had a chance to truly show him how she felt for him. Pain be damned.

Hiccup searched her face with those beautiful, brilliant green eyes of his. "Astrid..?"

Was she okay? Astrid threw back her head then, overcome with relief and love, laughing heartily. She forced herself up to brace herself over him, her hands resting over his chest. "I'm _fantastic_!" she grinned and then rushed back down to him. Hiccup blinked in surprise when she crushed her lips to his, shoving her tongue into his mouth with an enthusiasm that made him lose his breath. Her mouth coaxed him to react and soon he felt himself groan into the kiss, moan at the eager force she had seemed to lack for a while. She pulled away rather abruptly then, making a whimper escape him, though her lips still rested over his mouth. "I love you, Hiccup," she tenderly whispered against him.

Hiccup grinned and ran his hands lovingly through her hair. "There you are..." he sighed in relief. "I was beginning to wonder what happened to my amazingly fierce girlfriend," he murmured.

Astrid laughed. "Let's just say she was on a little vacation for a while," she grinned and kissed him again, pouring her soul into his mouth, grinning into the sloppy, gut-tingling kiss when she felt him _react_ to her, feeling his wonderful length begin to brush very nicely against her thigh.

Hiccup groaned with desire beneath her passionate efforts, as she stroked his tongue in a very alluring, very suggestive way. Feeling himself needing her again, he slid his hands over her bare hips and rolled them over, pressing his very aroused body against hers, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Astrid moaned, feeling her sore body already quivering hotly for him. Gods, even with how much she hurt, she still yearned for him so very badly. After what she had gone through, apparently, three months! Lords almighty! Three months! She had a hunger for him so strong it nearly made her orgasm right there and then. But he had his fun, it was her turn now. Hiccup gasped then when she grabbed him by the shoulders and very forcefully yanked him back around, pressing him hard against his bed. He blinked up at her in surprise.

Astrid grinned down at him, settling her legs around his hips. "Not this time, babe," she smirked down at his startled, dazed expression. "I've been _at your mercy_ , for _way_ too long... it's time you laid back and _took it_ ," she declared, getting comfortable over his lap.

Hiccup obediently rested back, arms lazily thrown to the side. " _Gods yes..._ " he moaned.

Oh she had been so submissive before! That just wasn't her, despite letting him have his way fairly often, they'd most often then not fight over dominance and it was amazing. But this time, no, this time she'd let her nature dictate the course of this session. She was the mistress here and he was her play thing. "Alright, Haddock, here's the deal," she began, crossing her arms under her breasts, letting them rest against her arms, knowing his eyes would shoot right to the tantalizing display. She jerked her hips against his rock-hard erection, causing him to gasp and moan. "Are you listening?" she smirked.

Hiccup's eyes shot back at her with a deep blush. "Y-Yes..." he wheezed.

Astrid smiled knowingly. "Good. You'll not touch unless I tell you to. You'll take it and like it, got it?" she told him.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he moaned.

"Good boy," she grinned and slid her hands over his chest, pressing him down harder against the bed. Deciding he deserved a little reward for making her orgasm so many times in a row, she had just the idea of what to do.

Hiccup watched with bated breath as she crawled down his body. "F-Freyja..." he gasped, watching her grin and let her tongue drag up and down his very erect and aching cock. Astrid took her time, stroking his entire length, her eyes almost shutting, giving him her best seductive expression. She gripped her breasts and moaned for him. Hiccup panted and watched with wide eyes and throbbing appreciation.

Astrid smiled and pulled herself up a little more, kissing the tip of his erection lovingly. "A-Astrid... Astrid... _a-ahh_..!" Hiccup shuddered violently, his hips rushing up as she slipped her lips over him. Astrid yanked his hips back down, shooting him a warning look. Hiccup bit his lip but remained still. Getting more comfortable, Astrid kept her eyes fixed on his, eyes shimmering with mischief as she took in more of his throbbing hard-on.

Up and down she went, moaning against him, holding him still as he howled and shook violently beneath her, calling for her, begging her. Astrid made sure he received the same attention he gave her the night before... however, she didn't want him to finish just yet. "Aaastrid..." Hiccup groaned out urgently. "What- wait what-" he gasped when she suddenly pulled away and leaned back, straddling his legs. With the angle she had, she then slid her sex up against his now wet cock, moaning softly as she pressed hard enough against him to rub her clit up against him.

"Gods... A-Astrid..." he groaned almost painfully, shaking with the effort to obey her and not move. She was going to _kill_ him! Hiccup closed his eyes, tight pressure and sharp pleasure blurring his vision as she ground herself roughly against him.

Astrid took deep calming breaths to steady her own salacious desires. "Nuh-uh, babe, open your eyes, look at me," she commanded.

Hiccup did so and watched with a dry mouth as she reached for her breasts and rubbed her nipples, still rocking her body right up against his raging need. Astrid moaned, the need for relief very obvious in her twisted up expression. Unable to stop himself, he tried to reach for her. Astrid decided to give him something and leaned in. "Touch me," she purred.

Hiccup moaned leaned forward, taking her breasts in his palms, rubbing his thumbs roughly over her hardened nipples rhythmically. "Yes..." Astrid sighed, shuddering heatedly at the feel of his coarse thumbs wrecking havoc all over her tender nipples. Not able to hold back much more, Astrid pressed him back. "Don't move, babe," she said breathlessly, sliding herself up and positioning herself right above him.

Hiccup strained beneath her. "It's... hard..." he whined, doing everything he could not to buck up and push himself into her.

Astrid shivered at his wording. "Yes... yes it is, so very hard..." she sighed in pleasure and very slowly lowered her hips, hissing with both pain and hotly throbbing need as she eagerly took him in. " _Freyja_..." she groaned, struggling to get her body to ease up and welcome him in. Hiccup panted hard, legs twitching, hands itching to grab her and spear her onto his burning cock. And then her strained body was finally able to greedily take in every delicious inch of him. Taking a moment to get used to the feel of him again, after what felt like an eternity in her mind, she began to rock, back and forth, holding him down as he groaned, riding him hard.

Hiccup couldn't handle the pacing, needing to smother the screaming need. Grabbing her hips tightly, he tried to force them over again, but she had noticed and braced herself harder over him, gripping his hips with her legs, her hands almost painful over his shoulders as she desperately held him down. "No!" she growled, ceasing her movements, shuddering pleasantly with the feel of him deep inside her. "Behave..." she warned him.

Hiccup groaned again, panting. "Yes... milady..." he submitted, shaking and at her mercy, his eyes narrowing just a little. He wasn't some sex toy, he'd let her have her way for a little longer, but it seemed like she was trying to make up for all that time he had his say. No dice, sweetheart, this relationship worked both ways, and she had a lot to make up for.

Astrid started moving again, up and down, her hips rolling against him, grinding into his sweet, sweet, hip bone. She felt him swelling wonderfully, making her moan throatily. She leaned again, caressing his face, tugging him toward her. Hiccup leaned back over eagerly, mouth open wide as he latched over one of her nipples, lapping and rubbing it with his tongue until she was whining and moaning in both pain and pleasure. Hiccup could feel her restless and increasing her attack and knew she was almost there. Now was the time to make his move. Hiccup pulled away from her luscious breasts and snatched her arms, pressing them against her sides before very easily lifting her off him.

Astrid gasped at the sudden change and wriggled in his grasp. "What-what are you doing?!" She growled, gasping again and moaning low and in a mild amount of distress. "Noo... you can't... stop... Hiccup- _ahh_..."

Hiccup moaned with the effort he made, but kept her firmly where he wanted her, pushing his hips up to part her folds with his erection. "Payback, milady," he grunted with a grin.

Astrid twisted, desperately trying to push herself back down, so close... she was _so very_ close. Curse him and his deceptive strength! "Nnng... no..." she shuddered, angry pulsating heat pounding into her sensitized flesh with every swipe of his length, roughly grazing against her clit each time.

Hiccup had no intention of being merciful. "Oh yes," he huffed with barely controlled breathing, holding her tightly above him, rubbing her body over the tip of his cock again and again.

Astrid was falling apart, panting hard, trembling in his grasp. "I'm going to- Hicc- _uuh_...!" she couldn't hold herself up, lurching over him as her body spasmed ruthlessly and felt herself rapidly lock up. "In... I _need_ you... _in_... more..." she gasped brokenly. " _Hurry_... babe, please..." she whined.

Hiccup pulled her back down hard, spearing her right back onto him as her walls clenched tight, making them both yowl in ecstasy. Astrid threw back her head, back arching, feeling her sore walls closing tight around his unyielding, throbbing cock. Her mouth fell open, eyes rolling back. Hiccup ground into her, hoarsely shouting out her name then, grabbing her hips and crushing her into him harder, releasing deep inside her. Astrid whimpered above him, shuddering and clenching tight at the intoxicating feeling of pain and pleasure, at the feeling of his seed rushing into her body.

Hiccup released his hold on her and Astrid quite literally collapsed atop him, groaning painfully but in great satisfaction over him. "Gods... damn you... Hiccup..." she panted in her very comfortable spot over his chest, resting her cheek over his still wildly beating heart.

"Oh come on, Astrid," he sighed, a little smile poking his lips up. "You can't tell me you didn't like that?"

Astrid grunted in annoyance. "Yes... it was okay..."

Hiccup's eyes widened incredulously. " _Okay_?" he questioned.

"That's all you're getting, Haddock. That's for being bad," she murmured slightly grumpily. He _very sexily_ ruined all her fun.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Well, you _were_ the one doing most of the work for the most part," he smirked. "So I suppose you're only hurting yourself."

"Hiccup. I will hurt you," she threatened him.

Hiccup's eyes widened once more. "Ah- I mean, well I finished it, so uh, let's say we did fifty-fifty..." he grinned nervously.

Astrid snorted, hiding her amused smile against his warm skin. "I suppose," she relented. "We can do better."

"Yes, gods yes," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at his eager enthusiasm. "I'm not sure my body can take too much more right now though," she admitted.

Hiccup sighed. "I guess I can give you a bit of time to recover... but there's _no way_ you're getting out of it. I was serious, you have a lot of hurt to make up for," he told her, not caring if she hurt him for asserting himself. "You, milady, are not leaving my bed for a while..."

Astrid grinned against him, kissing over his heart lightly. She let the love she felt for him, so strong, so vibrant, so very free, fill her until she lost her breath all over again. "I wouldn't dream of it," she assured him. She sighed blissfully then, when he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer to him and tangling his legs with hers. His warmth, love, and security spread over her like a soothing blanket, stripping away the ache and leaving only his devotion to her.

Astrid felt like she had woken up from a three month nightmare.

But there, in his arms, she was finally home.

* * *

 _ **End A/N:** There you go! Short and sweet! The other Astrid wakes up, remembers everything, and despite the pain from the night before, lovingly bangs her boyfriend until he screams her name! Didn't I tell you I knew very well that Astrid was dominant at heart? Of course, Hiccup had to be a damn sexy asshole and ruin all her fun! If this doesn't satisfy you people, I don't know what will!_

 _I know this was_ very _short, compared to the lengths I've been writing lately. I am so spoiling you lot with that lol, but this was meant to scratch an itch a lot of you had, so there you go, consider this a gift. No take-backsies! Now be the beautiful, amazing readers I know you are, and let me know what you thought of this?_


End file.
